


Call It Magic

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Half-Sibling Incest, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby's world had always been in color. She chalked it up to just not having a soulmate. And she was okay with that, because she had her friends.</p>
<p>And she had her sister Yang.</p>
<p>(Little ficlet I wrote on a whim. Enjoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call It Magic

Ruby's world had always been in color. It was a fact of life, just like water being wet and dogs being adorable. She understood expressions like "the grass is greener" much sooner than any of her friends, because all of them hadn't met their soulmates yet. But Ruby chalked it up to just not having one. And she was okay with that, because she had her friends.

And she had her sister Yang.

Yang had always been there, and Ruby had always been able to see the lilac in her eyes, the sun shining in her hair, and the soft tan of her skin. Yang's presence was more comforting to Ruby than anything in the world. They were inseparable, and Ruby's nightmares went away whenever she fell asleep in Yang's arms.

Yang's world was always in color, too. But she wasn't as eager to accept the lack of a soulmate as Ruby was. She was convinced something had gone wrong, and that she would have to use the _other_ way of figuring out her soulmate.

Kissing them.

Yang knew that sometimes soulmates didn't recognize it when they met. She also knew that there was a failsafe. Soulmates' first kisses always felt _right_ , just in case they didn't catch it when they locked eyes. So Yang figured that she'd have to find her soulmate by locking lips.

She enjoyed it very much.

She got a lot of flack for it at combat school. Everyone knew that Yang Xiao Long liked kissing people, and they called her things for it. But Yang ignored them, because she wasn't kissing people for the sake of kissing. She was trying to find her soulmate, and so she wasn't wrong for it.

But still, no one felt right.

And, if Ruby was honest with herself, she was jealous. Because her sister was out there kissing and having all that fun and Ruby wasn't. She'd heard that kissing was really fun, and she wanted to try it sometime. Even if it made her ears go pink just imagining it.

So she made up her mind.

One afternoon, Ruby asked Yang what it was like to kiss someone.

"Hmmm... It's kind of like.... Melting? But like, in a good way. It's warm. And soft."

Ruby was very confused.

"Can you show me?"

Yang laughed. "Sure, Ruby."

And so Yang sat down next to Ruby and, cupping her face, kissed her.

Ruby melted. The kiss felt like the most natural thing in the world. Like their lips were meant to fit together. She kissed back, not really knowing how but not really caring, and she heard Yang sigh into her mouth.

They parted, faces still only centimeters away from each other. Ruby stared into Yang's eyes, the purple there a thousand times more vibrant than it had ever been.

Yang finally spoke, in a breathy whisper. "I think we're soulmates."

Ruby just grinned and kissed her again.


End file.
